zindegani banaya hai tuse
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: this is my story in CID ff...its on duo...hope u will enjoy..pls read n must review..sorry for any mistake


**HELLO GUYS,I AM SRIJA…U ALL R KNOWN ABT ME AS I AM AN ACTIVE MEMBR OF CID FANFICTION…WELL,THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HERE….DONT KNOW HOWS IT…KINDLY READ THIS…AND REVIEW ON IT.**

**ABT STORY:AS IM A BLIND FAN OF DUO MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON THEM..…NOW PEEP INTO THE STORY... **

HERE WE GO...

After the blast on Daya's diwali dhamaka Daya came fully wet n dipped in water…Daya forward his hand to Abhi in order to catch his hand but Abhi moved back n went upstairs…..ACP forward his hand n pulled him up….

ACP(teary):Daya,kya kiya tumne?haan…ek baar bhi hamara kam se kam Abhijit ka nhi socha?

Daya(smile):Kya karu sir…akhir duty is duty…

Freddy(crying):sir apne muse bhi dhoka de diya…

Daya(pat his arm):are Freddy rona nhi plsss..dekho main tumhara jaan khatre me kaise dalta?aur abhi to main bilkul thik bhi hu….

ACP:chodo isse argue karke koi faida nhi hai….chalo abb…

Daya:sir par Abhi?

ACP:gussa hoga aur kya..hona bhi chayhe..tumhe nhi pata blast ke baad uska kya halat ho gaya tha…

Daya:janta hu sir aur yebhi janta hu ki use mai mana lunga….

ACP(laugh):haan…ab chalo bhi..

They went towards the car but Abhi was not there….

ACP:are ye Abhijit kahan gayaa?

Daya(mumble):lo ho gaya kaam..ab to achi khasi class hogi meri…Chemistry se bhi barkar..

ACP:are chalo na..,main use ph karta hu..

He called him n knew tht he had gone home…they dropped Daya at home…Daya rang the bell but the door was already open…he got a 1000 volt shock…

Daya(shock):boss..ye..ye kya kr rhe ho tum?

Abhi was pointing gun towards him….

Abhi:Apneap ko boht bahadur samazta hai na tu?chal ab dikha apni bahaduri…. Daya stepped forward…

Abhi:Agar ek pyar bhi age barhya to mar dunga Daya….

Daya:Lekin Abhi hua kya?

Abhi(teary):nikal ja tu mere samne se..samazta kya hai khudko tu?bomb leke nikal para..muse sath nhi le ja sakta tha?khud chal pare maut k moon me…pata hai kya beeta muspe?oh sorry..pata hoga bhi kaise…parwa hai tuse meri…agar hota to uss tarah….he stopped..

Daya:im so sorry boss…main tumhara haalat achi tarah samazta hu….lekin main kabhi jan bujhke tumhara jaan khatre me nhi dal sakta….aur phir agar main bomb leke nhi bhagta to sab kuch tabah ho jata…agar tum mere jagah hote na to yehi karte…

Abhi(after realizing):im sorry yaar woh main hi kuch zyada react kr rha tha…sorry..tu ander aja..

Daya(pat his shoulder):nhi boss sorry kyu bol rahe ho?tumhara pura haq hai muspe…

Abhi:its ok Daya…tu ja jaldi change krle…main khana lagata hu…phir museburo jana hai kuch paper work complt krne….

Daya:aj jana zaruri hai Abhi?to chalo main bhi chalta hu..phir eksath dinner krke ayenge..

Abhi:nhi yaar aj mood nhi hai..kabhi aur…

He went…after lunch Abhi went away…Daya was alone…

AT NIGHT(10 P.M):

Daya:kya yaar ye Abhi bhi na…ph to utha sakta hai na aur ye itna kya kam kr rha hai buro me…haan,ACP sir ko call krta hu…he called ACP

ACP:haan Daya…

Daya:sir wo Abhi ab tak buro me hai kya?

ACP:nhi wo to 9 baje nikl gaya tha…kyu ghar nhi gaya?

Daya:no sir.. chinta mat kijiye…mai dekhta hu..

ACP:thik hai agar zarurat pare to ph krna…

Daya:jee sir

The call was cut..

Daya was tensed..Daya went on with his bike..then after invastigating he found Abhi sitting alone in beach…looking lost..Daya stepped forward…

Daya:boss,thand kafi barh chuka hai…

Abhi:Daya?tum yaha…

Daya:kyu mana hai kya yahan ana?

Abhi:Daya pls akela chod do muse..Daya sat beside him n took his hand..

Daya(softly):Kya hua hai Abhi tumhe?acha tum muse nhi bataoge?

Abhi(teary):Daya main..main bht dar gya tha yaar…main tuse khona nhi chahta..Daya hugged him tightly….

Daya:Dekho Abhi,main tumhare sath hu hamesha…tumhe kabhi khudko akela pane ki zarurat nhi hai…pls main mere Abhi ko aise tut te hue nhi dekh sakta…

Abhi:tu nhi samjega…I know..par Daya jab wo blast hua tab muspe kya beeti ye sirf mai janta hu…Daya muse life me kabhi koi rishta nhi mila…pehle maa,phit Tasha,phir Sonal ek ek krke sab chale gaye…Daya tu mera iklauta rishta hai..main tuse nhi kho sakta..he placed his hand on his face n cried….Daya hugged him tightly….rubbed his hand on his hair n calm him down a bit…

Daya(softly):Bas bas Abhi aur nhi rona ….ab boht ho gaya…re yaar main tumhara sath kabhi nhi chodunga…tumne apni life me jo bhi khoya hai wo to main tumhe nhi lauta sakta lekin I promise u ki kabhi bhi main tumhe chot nhi pauchayunga boss….aur tumhe bohot sari khusian dilwayunga….

Abhi(smile):thanks Daya….thank u so much…

Daya(laugh):lo..ab log dost ko bhi thanks bol raha hai…kya zamana a gaya….

Abhi also laughed…Daya felt happy….

Abhi:akhir mera Daya bara ho hi gaya…kitni achi tarah tune muse sab kuch samzaya…

Daya:haan aur tum samaz bhi gaye…

Abhi:jee samaz gaya main…

Daya:to iss khusi me kyu na restro chale?

Abhi:abe teri kahani ka end hamesha yehi pe kyu hota hai?

Daya(puppy face):boss…..

Abhi:Dramebaaz..chaliye boss ki jaan..

They went on….Sea waves were roaring n telling..DUO TOGETHER FOREVER….

**A/N:SO,at last end….i know this is not goodbut still padhne layak hai sayad….pls read n must review…PMs r accepted…any advice or suggestion is heaertily welcome**…..

**YOUR'S SRIJA..**


End file.
